Streetsweeper III (Windurst)
Category:Campaign OperationsCategory:Campaign | category = Security | cost = 1 Op Credit | size = 1 Member | items = | stars = | result = Increase nation's Prosperity. | name = Streetsweeper | nation = Bastok | nation = San d'Oria | nation = Windurst | tiers = 3 }} ---- Walkthrough * Gain your mission from Emhi Tchaoryo. * Walk through Windurst Waters (S), find "Suspicious Objects" and examine them to collect them. * This mission requires you to find Five "Suspicious Objects". * You will receive Experience Points or Limit Points on picking up the fifth object, along with the message "You have met your quota!"; Experience Points will be applied to your job at that time. * Return to Emhi Tchaoryo to complete the mission and receive your Allied Notes. ---- Possible locations of "suspicious objects" include: North map: ** (E-9) Near the entrance to the (destroyed) Culinarians' Guild ** (E-10) On the temporary bridge west of the Timbre Timbers Tavern ** (F-5/G-5) ** (F-7) Near the Home Point ** (F-8) Multiple locations on top of the Optistery ** (F-12) On the path to the southern section ** (G-8) On top of the Optistery, in the arch below and SE of the Optistery ** (G-10) On the boardwalk near Romaa Mihgo ** (H-9) to (J-9) On the bridges ** (J-8) to (K-7) At various locations on the path ** (K-5) On the upper level west of the Acolyte Hostel near Ranna-Brunna ** (K-6) and (K-7) Several locations on the ground and one on top of the Aurastery near Renten-Tonten ** (K-10) In front of the arch leading to the Residential Area ** (L-11) Near Pettette in front of the Mog House entrance South map: ** (G-8) Two locations near Ruirara ** (H-6) On the boardwalk ** (H-8) Near the cabbage patch ** (I-7) At the end of the damaged section of boardwalk ** (I-8/J-8) Two locations on the ground near the Rhinostery ** (I-9) On the Ground near the Rhinostery ** (J-8) On top of the north part of the Rhinostery ** (J-9) On top of the south part of the Rhinostery ---- Notes * "Suspicious Objects" behave somewhat similarly to mining and other collection/gathering points. * "Suspicious Objects" can appear at any of the group of positions listed above; it appears that, at any time, only some small number of these can be active. * A player who does not have the quest active receives the message "You find nothing out of the ordinary" on examining a "Suspicious Object". * It is surmised that the next available "Suspicious Object" spawns immediately after one is collected. * "Suspicious Objects" are drawn from a single server pool, potentially leading to competition for spawns if several people undertake "Streetsweeper" operations at the same time. * "Suspicious Objects" can respawn in the same place multiple times in succession. * "Suspicious Objects" cannot be located using the Wide Scan Job Ability. * If you do not complete your Campaign Op after finding the fifth object, you will receive the line "You have met your quota!" every time you zone into Windurst Waters (S). ---- Game Description Objective: :Yagudo spies have infiltrated Windurst and planted instruments of mass destructions and/or mayhem (IMDaoMs) in various discreet locations. You are to patrol the capitol and remove any hazardous materials you encounter. Unit Requirement: 1 members